Valentines Gift: From Alucard!
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: ITS VALENTINES DAY! And Alucard wants to get Integra something cuz she's been workin hard. SO! what happens when he finds a little something after a freak attack? Its alot more trouble than its worth but will he do it for her? ITS MY FIRST HELLSING FIC! B
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah

OK! I dunno anything about Hellsing! Ive read A LOT of fanfictions, websites, first and 12 manga. But that's about it. SO! If I do anything wrong here im really sorry and please tell me in case I decide to continue with this story. But hey, most of it is OOC anyway.

OK! One-shot Valentines ficcy!

Valentines day is here! And Alucard wants to get something for Integra cuz shes been workin REALLY hard. So what happens when he finds a lil something on his way back to Hellsing manor that's going to be a lot more trouble than its worth?

OK! On wit da fic!

( ) me budding in

_Italic _ Alucard talking telepathic….erm yea

"Police girl, wake up!" Alucard growled at the still closed coffin of Seras Victoria, his fledgling.

"no….I dun wanna….." she replied, slurring her words still half asleep. The elder vampire growled, his patience ran thin for today was Valentines Day! The day of love and kindness and….

"POLICE GIRL!" he screamed as his kicked at her coffin, not too hard but hard enough for it to catch some air. After the coffin seized to move a groan was heard from the inside.

"owie…" Finally she opened the coffin with one hand while the other held her head.

"Finally, now hurry and get dressed we have much to do" he said quickly and threw her clothes at her as well as a blood pack. Seras sat there staring at her clothes, she yawned.

"But Master, its Valentines Day. We have a day off…." She yawned again stretching out her cramped muscles. Alucard glared at her through his thick sunglasses.

"Exactly, you must help me find something for someone" Seras' eyes nearly popped out of her sockets in shock, Alucard…..needs help….from her?

"Whoa….wait..what? but…..wait a second….." the blonde sat there for another moments thinking until it clicked, suddenly she started giggling. (blonde, orange, red, I dunno what hair color she has . )

"You wanna get somethin for Sir Integra doncha?" she teased, Alucard's eye twitched but that only made her laugh more. Alucard was about to say something but, speak of the devil, she was calling her. He glared at Seras one last time before disappearing through the wall.

_Get dressed, drink the blood and meet me in the garden._

Seras wiped away the laughing tears and obeyed her Master, well except the blood part. She looked at it at first then tossed it on the table, leaving it there.

In Integra's office (heheh sounds funny dun it? yea I know, im stupid like that)

"You called Master?" Alucard phased through the wall next to Integra's chair, by now she was already used to his strange ways of entering her office. Why, just the other day he popped out of under her desk. He got a couple shots of sliver in the crotch for that one.

"Yes I did Alucard, I think you are aware of today are you not?" she asked, Alucard phased completely in the room, sitting on her desk and on some important papers. Not like he cares but anyway!

"Yes, I am. It is Valentines Day…." He trailed off, waiting for her to reply. She leaned back in her seat and stared at her "pet" for a moment.

Though she may be a tomboy, (sorta) even today was definitely special to her and a certain vampire she liked…a lot (no im not talking about Seras I am against all acts of yuri and yaoi, pervs….). She sighed, and shook her thoughts away.

"I know I promised you and Seras a day off today but it seems we have a ghoul attack, a small one so no big deal but I still need you two to take of this"

Alucard sighed, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up when she mentioned today. But a small ghoul attack shouldn't take too much time….

"Is that all Master?" he asked.

"Can you please get off of my desk? I have important this to do and you're sitting on it…." She growled. Alucard looked down at the desk and laughed, while jumping off.

"Is this all you do? Really Master, you need a hobby" he laughed again, leaning on the desk with his arms crossed and holding him up. Integra rolled her eyes at him but secretly smiled, he never really did seize to amaze her.

"Alucard please, I'm very busy and…."

"And what? You're always busy, even on this day of love!" Alucard leaned closer to Integra, making sure that the word "love" counted in his sentence. Integra chuckled and leaned in closer to Alucard, just close enough to see through his glasses and into his blood red eyes.

"Yes Alucard, even on the day of love" she laughed again and leaned back into her chair, printing a picture of Alucard's eyes into her mind," Talking to me isn't going to get rid of those freaks Alucard, go"

With that, Alucard stood up and went through the door to inform Seras of their new mission of the day leaving Integra to her work and thoughts. When he was gone, she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. For once, Alucard was right, she was working too hard.

After the freak attack

"Well that was easy…." Seras pointed out, Alucard sighed.

"That wasn't even a challenge" he replied and put his two guns back into place. Alucard looked up at the moon's position then back at Seras. The freak attack took longer than expected.

"I'm afraid that it's too late for my Master's Valentines gift…" he sighed, Seras frowned.

"Don't worry Master" Seras tried to comfort him," There's always next year…." Before she could continue her sympathy, the two vampires picked up a noise with their sensitive ears. Alucard took out his gun Jackel and Seras kept her Halocanon on her shoulders while they both made their way towards the dark alley where the noise was coming from.

"Huh?" the noise was coming from a box, an old wet and dirty cardboard box. The two exchanged glances before Seras bent down to open it.

"Oh my God!" she cried out," HOW CUTE!" Alucard kept his gun pointed at the black thing in the box.

"Master can I keep it? Please!"

Behold! A black puppy was in the box, and was whimpering from all the gun shots from the freak attack. Seras put the Halocanon down and carefully picked up the shivering puppy, the young vampire practically melted into the puppy.

"Aww…..he's…..wait…" Seras pick up the puppy for a quick check," Oops I meant she" Seras laughed and continued to pet the puppy. Alucard stared at it for a moment, but in that moment, the puppy whimpered and shrunk back into Seras arms in fear of the large man with huge eyes.

"Lets go Police girl" he said and turned around and walked away.

"Wait Master! She needs a home and….HEY! Lets give this puppy to Integra!" Seras cried out, the puppy barked and wagged it's tail. As if it understood everything was going on. Alucard stopped dead in his tracks.

(LOL get it? "dead in his tracks"? but he's dead already? crickets that bad huh?)

"What in the world?" Walter, Alucard, Seras, and the new puppy were all inside the deserted kitchen. With the puppy on the floor, running around like a crazy maniac, the two vampires talked with the Angel of Death before giving the puppy to Integra.

"Whatcha think Walter? You think Sir Integra will like Alucard's gift?" Seras asked, Walter put his fist under his chin.

"Well…." He was cut off with the sound of puppy growling, Walter and Seras looked back to see the little puppy trying to rip Alucard's jacket off from the bottom. The elder vampire just stood there, feeling no strength from the puppy what so ever.

"She better like it…" he growled, Walter shook his head.

"I've known Sir Integra for a long time now, and I know for a fact that having a puppy around will only bring more work….but then again…."

RRRIIIIIIIPPPP!

And there went a chunk of Alucard's beautiful red jacket and into the mouth of the little dog demon. Then chase began! There goes the puppy around the table with Alucard close behind, and around and round they go!

After a few more circles around the table, Seras couldn't hold it in any longer and just began laughing hysterically. The Angel of Death shook his head at all the insanity, right when the puppy turned the corner he picked it up before Alucard would kill it and suck it dry of its blood.

Alucard nearly crashed into Walter but quickly stood up and regained his composure.

"Slippery little devil…" he glared at the puppy in Walter's arms, and the puppy growled back. Walter put the small dog on the table and began to inspect.

"Hmmm, well it seems to be a female half breed…" like a doctor of some kind, Walter check the puppy for any injuries, or illnesses. Also check it's eyes, mouth, and ears to see if it was healthy.

"Half breed of what?" Seras asked, Alucard to his spot near a wall checking on his jacket. (I told you it was gonna be OOC)

"A wolf and a Labrador I think, only 12 weeks and in very good shape for being an abandoned one. I think we should wait until the puppy is trained, maybe if we trained it to be a guard dog of some kind. Sir Integra is not really one for a VERY fun loving dog but still, I think she would like a tough dog"

"That sounds like Sir Integra alright, maybe next Valentines we can give it to her but until then we can train her" Seras gave the puppy a toothy grin, the puppy took the piece of Alucard jacket and began to play with it.

"What should we name her?" Walter turned to Alucard, he thought for a moment.

"Angel"

OK! Lets see what I get for this one!

Today I went over my uncles house and he got a new doggie! So this idea just popped in my head, and it was nagging me all day soooo! If it sucks please tell me and Ill erase it.

But if you like it then ill continue it for Valentines day.

Review please!

Swd


	2. Valentines day take 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah

IMPORTANT!

OK EVERYONE! I realized my mistake last minute and im sorry. SO! Im going to change the name of the dog seeing the "Angel" Isn't going to fit ;; sorry about that, it was at the top of my head.

So how does Okita sound? Oh-kee-tah?

I know that it's a few days after Valentines day but I dun care! P

As for a certain flamer, if ya dun like it then dun read it. Is that so hard? And its my first Hellsing fic for crying out loud . sheeesh And I wasn't even finished with the fic too . mleh whatever, ILL UPDATE EVEN IF YA DON'T LIKE SO HA! I WIN! P

(Thankie Sailor Fire Dragon! ;;) And thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Okie! On wit da fic!

"Ok girl, Sit!" Seras commanded, the now 6 month black puppy sat down staring up at the police girl's hand which held a tasty treat. The newly named Okita now had her ears pointed upward like a wolf but with orange eyes like a normal dog. But the dog still looked mean with pearly white fangs, apparently "Angel" didn't fit the description of what Alucard called, Hellsing's mascot.

"Good girl!" The blonde vampire gave the treat to Okita and pet her, showering her with praise. Alucard rolled his eyes at the scene before him. A girl and her dog….ugh.

"Police girl, do not become to attached to the dog, it will soon belong to my Master" he warned, Seras sat down in the wooden chair with Okita right next to her, listening in on their conversation.

"I know, but if we keep training Okita then she might actually help us in our missions and stuff. Like in my police force, we had some police dogs" Seras said while petting Okita, the black dog wagged her tail. Alucard sighed, only 6 more months of this torture and he could give the dog to Integra, it was bad enough that Seras taught the dog to wake them up at night, knowing his Master she would teach it to attack him when he got on her nerves.

Having dog around is now one of Alucard's many regrets, for the first few months Okita had to be: fed EVERYNIGHT, take the dog for a walk, train it, take it to go to the bathroom ,clean up after it etc. Think about it! ALUCARD has to take a dog for a walk! Really! He sighed and began to think.

'Well this is for Integra….' He thought to himself,' She's worth it….'

"Hey Master look! I taught Okita a new trick!" his fledgling cried out in happiness, he feared that maybe having a dog around would only bring her humanity back. Seras stood back up with Okita looking up at her for instructions, but he had to admit it. The dog did know many things as well as be very obedient, from learning to walk around with no leash to learning how to use the new doggy door away from the front of the mansion.

"Okita, when you meet _Sir Integra_, whatcha gonna do?" she asked, this suddenly caught Alucard's interest. The black dog bowed her head to her chest and waited, Alucard couldn't believe it. The police girl taught the dog how to bow to Sir Integra! What the hell!

"Good girl!" she praised, once again smothering Okita. But hey the dog isn't complaining.

"How in the world did you teach that thing how to bow?" he asked, Seras laughed.

"Food, lots and lots of food" she laughed and Okita barked in agreement. Alucard chuckled.

"You are full of surprises, perhaps I should teach it to fetch us some blood packs…" he thought of the possibilities. If this dog can bow it can surely fetch a few things right?

Knock Knock

"Come in"

"How's the training going?" It was Walter, Okita barked and wagged her tail happy to see her friend.

"Police girl taught it to bow…." Alucard said, still shocked. Walter raised his eyebrow and looked at the dog.

"Interesting, Sir Integra will be most pleased. Which reminds me, she must leave the manor for an important meeting, I think this would be a good idea to train Okita to fight, I have some equipment I got from the police" Seras beamed a toothy grin and looked at Alucard for permission, he smirked.

"Just find a very brave solider that is willing to be attacked by a demon…." He laughed, Seras thought for a moment.

"Don't worry I know who!"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Pip asked from his…erm very thick eskimo suit.

( . I dunno what its called! It looks like a mattress! Police people use to it to train their dog to attack people! . )

Seras smiled," Yup, all you have to do it stay still and…."

"Pray that the mattress you are wearing is thick enough to withstand the Devil's dog" Alucard added and laughed. Pip gulped and looked at Okita. She was on a leash…for now.

"Ok you two ready?" Seras asked, Pip whimpered and began to pray. Okita began to pull on the leash, eager to attack.

"Ok! Let her loose!" she cried, Walter let Okita go and there she went, with white fangs flashing and eyes of a rabid wolf. Okita jumped up and sunk her teeth into Pip's covered arm, she growled trying to rip it off and Pip tried to shake her off but no avail, Alucard was right. It is a demon!

"GET IT OFF!" Pip screamed, Okita was pulling him down now; he feared losing another eye. Alucard was laughing hysterically, while Seras tried their hardest not to laugh.

"Ok girl let go!" Seras yelled over Pip's screamed and Okita's growls. A minute later Okita let Pip go and continued to growl and bark at him, Seras quickly put the leash back on her and gave the rope to Alucard.

"Master just hold her a sec" she said and ran to over to aid Pip, Alucard looked down at the dog, who was still growling.

"Good dog" he said, Okita stopped growling and looked up at the tall man with huge eyes. After 6 months, Alucard has never said any praise to Okita what so ever. Okita even understood that when she made Alucard happy then she did something very good. The black dog wagged her tail happily and barked, Alucard smirked.

"Pip you ok?" Seras asked the dead looking mattress on the floor, he groaned in pain.

"I hate dogs…" Before Seras could reply back, Walter busted through the door.

"Sir Integra is coming! Quickly hide!" Everyone froze at first than it became insanity, Alucard disappeared into the wall with Okita taking her back into Seras' room. While Walter and Seras tried to get the suit off of Pip, poor guy was so traumatized he didn't move.

In Seras' room

Alucard took the leash off of Okita and put it on the table, he sighed. 6 more months until he gives the dog to Sir Integra, even for an old vampire like Alucard its still a long wait. He sat down on the chair and put his feet on the table.

"Woof!" Okita barked at Alucard, he looked over at the black dog, Okita cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to understand him. Then she walked up to him and started sniffing him, he rolled his eyes, along with those 6 months Okita still hasn't exactly grasped the fact that she was living with two dead people, therefore Seras and Alucard had very strange scents.

_Stupid dog….._ He thought, Okita suddenly looked up at him and growled, the vampire didn't think much of it and growled back. Now they were growling at eachother for a while. Alucard finally had enough.

_Don't challenge me, dog. _He said absent mindedly to her. Okita stopped her growling and laid down next to his chair. Alucard thought for a moment and did a little experiment.

_Sit. _He said to Okita, she looked at him surprised at first then she stood up from her laying down position into a sitting position.

"Hmm interesting…."

(I dunno if Alucard's telepathy thing works with animals BUT! That's why its called fanfictions so nah! P)

Few hours later

Later, Seras finally went to her room after trying to explain to Sir Integra that he was wrestling with Pip. It took awhile but Integra eventually let it go, seeing how much work that had to be done she really couldn't spend so much time on Pip's mental state.

"Hello Master" she greeted Alucard, he was in the chair still but no dog next to him. Seras looked around before asking.

"Where is Okita?" Alucard grinned.

"She is coming" A few moments later, Seras could hear Okita whimpering at the door. She gave Alucard a questioning glance before opening the door. In came Okita with a blood pack in her mouth.

"What the?"

Alucard laughed and took the blood pack from Okita and pet her," Good girl" Okita barked happily.

"Master how did you….." he cut her off.

"That is for me and my Master to know and you to find out" he grinned before drinking the pack. Seras glared at him, he used her own words against her!

Next years Valentines day! YAY!

"Police girl wake up!" Alucard yelled at the, once again, closed coffin. But this time he had Okita next to him.

"Aw c'mon Master! Not again!" she replied, Okita and sniffed that coffin and whimpered for her to come out.

"Police girl do not make me kick your coffin again" he warned.

"Argh! Fine!" Seras opened the coffin and glared at both of them.

"What's the big deal?" she screamed, Alucard pointed to the flowers on the table. Seras looked at them for a while then back at him.

"It's from Pip, but I would suggest you put them somewhere else before Okita eats them"

The now officially one year old Okita was on her hind legs trying to smell the flowers. The room was covered in the scent of flowers, and that meant much more for someone with a sensitive nose like Okita. Seras laughed and finally jumped out of her coffin to read the card next to the flowers, but then stopped seeing her Master trying to read it over her shoulder.

"Master! This is my Valentine! Aren't you going to give Okita to Integra now?" she growled, Okita's ears perked up hearing her name and began barking very loud.

"Silence…" Alucard said under his breath, Okita immediately shut up. Seras shook her head, Alucard still won't tell her how he trained her in less than a few hours.

"I will but…well…. just don't know how…." He stammered, the day of reckoning was upon him. He only p rayed that everything would go as it should be for Integra.

"Don't worry! I gots the perfect idea! In exchange, you'll leave me alone for today"

"Deal"

In Integra's office ( I still think that sounds funny….)

"Ugh, I hate Valentines day…." She muttered, Integra buried her face in her hands trying to get herself to sign another paper.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes?" she called out to the door, it was Walter who opened the door but for some odd reason he only had his head in the door. I wonder why….

"Sir Integra, are you busy?" he asked, she laughed.

"Aren't I always? But I suppose I could use a break" she put down her pen and stretched for a moment," Why?"

"Well It would seem that you have a Valentine's gift" he said, Integra froze for a moment. A VALENTINE'S gift? For her?

"I do?" Walter nodded and opened the door a little bit more, before she could say anything. Okita walked into the room and sat down in front of her desk, for second she thought she was dreaming. A dog? Here? Of all places. She was about to ask Walter but he had left already, leaving her with a black dog in her office.

They both stared at eachother for moment, Integra first noticed that the dog had a letter in it mouth, the dog also had a collar with a cross on it as well as the traditional dog tag with the name on it. Integra has never really had any experience with animals before, mind Alucard.

"ummm…." She started, Integra figured that she should get the letter. Okita wagged her tail and walked over to Integra while she just watched the dog. Another moment of silence without someone being dead, Okita sat down in front of Integra waiting for her to do something with the letter in her mouth. Integra turned her chair around so that they both faced eachother, Okita took this chance to get out the strange silence and placed the letter on her lap.

"um thanks?" Integra took the letter, amazed that there weren't any signs of saliva on the letter not even any teeth marks. Before she opened it, she felt somehow safe with the dog hesitantly took the dog tag into her hands.

"Okita?" she read it out loud, Okita wagged her tail more hearing the sound of her name. Integra leaned back in her chair and looked back and forth between the letter and the dog named Okita. Finally after a few more moments she opened it, in beautiful red writing (no its not blood, but that would be interesting…..lol) it said:

This is Okita, half of a fierce wolf of the forest and half of the kind human pet dog. Sounds a lot like you don't it? Yet in your case you only show more of your wolf side than your dog side, but only I really know of that don't I?

Police girl and I found her last year, it was originally planned that I would give her to you for Valentine's Day then but I suppose it would be more work to take care of a puppy as well as taking care of the organization. Police girl, Walter and I all trained her to be a more passionate friend than I could ever be, it may not look it but she's given all of us a few smiles. Even me, please accept an old vampire's gift of love for I know no meaning of this word but only when I serve you.

Happy day of Love My Master

From,

Your loving pet Alucard

Integra's heart skipped a beat as she read the letter, Alucard kept a puppy for a year and actually trained it to fit her? She looked back at the dog, who was now laying down next to her waiting.

"Well…." She started, Okita sat back up and listened intently," I've never really had a pet before….Okita was it?" she asked, Okita barked in reply. Integra half smiled, it was weird enough to talk to a dog but at least it understood her.

"Where is Alucard?" she asked, Okita stopped for a second and sniffed the air. Integra watched as Okita suddenly spun around in circles and barked at the wall behind her.

"Hello Master, I see Okita has delivered my letter" Sure enough, Alucard appeared from behind her. Integra turned the chair around and faced Alucard and his insane grin. The vampire knelt down and received a wet kiss from Okita, Integra smiled (fully this time thank you very much!).

"Okita" Alucard said and stood up, wiping the saliva from his face," This is Sir Integra" the black dog looked up at Alucard then back at Integra. Okita sat down in front of Integra again and bowed her head.

"Interesting…." Was all Integra could say, well for a moment," What can this dog not do?"

"Wash dishes…." Alucard replied and pet Okita again giving her the que to stop bowing. Integra laughed and grabbed a cookie from her tea tray and gave it to Okita, who accepted happily.

"Thank you…" she said quietly and looked up at Alucard," I've never really had a Valentine's gift before, let alone a dog. After my father died, my childhood memories were nothing but the Hellsing Organization; thank you for giving me something that I never had"

This was the que for Okita to bud out, after she finished her cookie and got up and walked in front of the desk where she couldn't be seen and she couldn't see either.

Integra shook her head," You've been planning this haven't you?"

"I've been planning for a year thank you very much" Alucard replied and gave Integra and quick kiss on the lips.

"I think you're busy, so I'll leave you alone now" he said while she was still stunned and began to walk away until Integra grabbed his jacket, when Alucard turned around Integra gave him a big kiss.

(well I was gonna say glomp but ehh)

Once Alucard finally realized what she was doing, she broke the kiss and said," I can take a break"

End

I think we can all tell that im not very good at make out scenes or even kissing scenes its kinda sad but im still practicing! . Eh well that's my valentines gift for everyone if ya like it maybe ill start making more Hellsing fanfics but we'll see. Cuz as far as I can see, I think I kinda ruined the story but eh. Flames will be laughed at

Swd


End file.
